rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Brill
Overview Recently, reported articles have displayed this small town, known as Brill, as more than a typical township: Denizens residing within the protective walls of the village have been acknowledged, not only as enterpreneurs or long-time residents, but as defenders and innovators. They act as both a connection to the gates of the Undercity and as a defensive bastion; withstanding and resisting the local villains, notably the remaining Scarlet Crusaders. Despite these violent battles, and general attacks that have come to be a part of everyday life for Brill, the small town has flourished to become what previously had been, in the time when Lordaeron itself stood tall, a town of trade. The zeppelin tower, which draws a long shadow over Brill, includes both transportation and buisness. Merchants undaunted by the ominous citizens of the town, import and export some supplies to and from other Horde settlements and cities. A common product of Brill being their potent 'Duskwing Surprise'. This asset within the venerable town has been its second most popular trait; the first being the aforementioned resilience under attack. Historical backtrack Being one of the earliest towns to be afflicted by the 'Plague', Brill has withstood assaults that would normally condemn cities to oblivion. Disease, fire, steel; all of these violent instruments have attempted to lay waste to the township, though none have successfully wiped the village from the annals of history. A frightening and dark record has noted that Brill contained traces of the necromancer Kel'thuzad. The necromancer (now Lich) had experimental ambitions, and was the creator of the Lich King's first assault force against the Kingdom of Lordaeron; a disgusting parody of betrayal, sorrow, horror, and downfall. In the past, Brill had come under the suspicion of the infamous Prince Arthas, who had been attempting to find a source to the cancerous and almost infallible plague. Once the traitor prince had fallen to the influence of the Lich King and had left for Northrend to save him from the demon hunter Illidan, Sylvanas, and her rebel Forsaken, took their window of opportunity. The Forsaken easily overpowered and conquered much of the territory within the Tirisifal Glades, one of them being Brill. Current position Presently free of serious threats such as the Scourge, the small town of Brill has taken advantage of the spare time and has erected a glorious statue of the Dark Lady, as well as bolstering the defences around the town. Events *Several festivities have taken place within the small residential area of Brill, inspiring the military of the Forsaken to display their livery as well as invite fellow members of the Horde to experience these occassional events of 'fun and excitement' alongside eachother. *Though only vaguely noted, military taskforces, such as the 'Forsaken Spearhead', regularly patrol the small town of Brill albeit for a small moment's time. A petition to garrison the town with more military power has been made by a small, unofficial council of executors. Gossip! *Sendrick Calston has been seen the past few days hollering and yelling for extra assistance around the premises of the Calston Estate. 'Help Wanted!' *"Hearsay tells me Oliver Clementine, the local mushroom vendor, has his own secret army of undead! Watch out or they may begin a civil war!" - Bread seller, Joel Marsetine. Additional, OOC information: *Roleplays will be held soon within Mortario's phase, so get your Horde characters queued up! *Objects and NPCs yet to be added within the area of Brill and the Tirisifal Glades. Category:Forsaken Category:Apothecary Category:Town Category:The Forsaken Spearhead